


Sunday in the Park With Gramps

by misura



Category: Bulletproof Monk (2003)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Nah," Kar said. "They probably just think we're newly-weds, taking Gramps out for a stroll."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday in the Park With Gramps

"You are making me look like a dirty old man."

"Me?" Kar asked, his expression so utterly guileless he had to have picked at least three people's pockets in the past thirty minutes.

"Both of you." They were young and beautiful, and he was old and handsome. (No vanity, simple truth. There was a difference, although it was doubtful Kar would ever learn the difference, even given sixty years to figure it out.)

"Nah," Kar said. "They probably just think we're newly-weds, taking Gramps out for a stroll."

"Gramps." Granted, he'd been the one to refer to himself as an old man, but even so. "Need I remind you, this Gramps can still kick your ass?"

"Sheesh." Kar lifted his hands. "No offense intended."

"Offense taken."

"Kar's just being an idiot," Jade said. "Either that, or he likes it when you beat him up."

"A glutton for punishment. That does sound about right."

Kar scowled. Carrying (part of) the Scroll had made him more at ease with showing compassion and generosity to those around him, less wary to show his true self.

Of course, there was a great difference between someone showing his (or her) true self, and someone being a truly good and enlightened person.

"I was just going easy on you. I mean, I don't want you to get hurt."

"An admirable feeling."

Jade snorted. "Going easy on him. Yeah, right."

"Perhaps _I_ should be the one to go easy on _you_. You may be able to heal quickly, but it would be a pity if you were to hit your head and lose what little brain power you still seem to possess."

"Hey," Kar said. "I'm plenty smart."

"Of course you are." Jade was the brains with a lot of brawn to boot; Kar the brawn with a lot of heart and a bit of brains to (mostly) keep him out of trouble.

They made a truly excellent partnership.

"Wanna go back to the hotel? I'll show you."

"I believe you are confusing your brains with something else."

"Still," Jade said, hooking her arm through his. "It doesn't sound like such a bad idea to me."

"Almost ... smart, would you say?"

"Almost."


End file.
